


Chains of Harrow

by themerrymutants



Category: Warframe
Genre: Ableism, Ableist Language, Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon? We don't need no stinking canon!, Gen, I Don't Even Know, I took canon as a polite suggestion, Not Canon Compliant, Red Veil (Warframe) - Freeform, Spoilers, The quest was cool ish but handled poorly, so many spoilers, who needs canon when you've got aus?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 00:53:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14225568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themerrymutants/pseuds/themerrymutants
Summary: Wanting to get his two favorite toys together to watch the heartbreak the Man In the Wall tells Rell a little white lie.





	Chains of Harrow

Rell was tired. Tired of no place to hide, tired of the Man In the Wall, tired of keeping him locked up and busy. Couldn't he rest yet? He wanted to rest, so badly he wanted to rest. Couldn't though, couldn't rest, couldn't stop not even for a moment. He was the only one keeping him away from the world. Nobody else had done it, nobody else had come to help him. Take the burden from him. Red Veil helped but were more cultists than friends. He missed his friends, missed his handler. His handler was good, the Orokin had made him do terrible terrible things but she'd been there for him, sang him to sleep, tried to teach him how to people, nursed his wounds when the others tormented him. She was long since dead now, much more at peace than he'd ever be. He wondered if his friends were alive too.

**"Wouldn't they have come for you by now if they were truly friends?"** the Man In the Wall asked. This toy had been so much fun to play with but he was starting to grow tired of their game.

**"Maybe they're having trouble!"** he cried trying not to let himself believe it.

**"Weren't they afraid of you? Didn't they hurt you, break you?"**

**"Marrus cared. He was afraid at first but he came to help me, became my friend later. He even ran missions with me to keep me safe!"** Rell countered defiantly.

**"I saw him you know, back when you first joined me, there was one that tried to ask him to help find you. He merely laughed at the idea."**

It felt like someone had punched him in the gut. Marrus had been one of the three people who'd given a damn about him. Seemed he hadn't learned as much about people as he'd thought he had. He thought he knew him, had been certain he'd known him. Pity he didn't.

**"Such a shame you'll never get to confront him on all this. Unless... Surely the Lotus wouldn't abide by the Red Veil being attacked? Just give me a bit of a leash and I'll lure him in. Let you show your 'friend' what happens to those who betray their own."**

Rell, though gentle at heart, was hurt and those who are hurting rarely think clearly. Especially when they're sure they've been betrayed so thoroughly.

**"Do it."**

The Man In the Wall felt his chains loosen his shadowy form being broken up by a shark-toothed grin that spread across his featureless face. With a flash of bright red light and a cackle he left. This was going to be  _ fun _ .


End file.
